Incontinence is a condition of particularly sensitive nature, but should not be a debilitating one. Using a hypothetically perfect optimal garment, the incontinent individual should be able to function normally, comfortably and without constant worry about embarrassing leakage of urine. Garments currently on the market which attempt to solve this problem lack some crucial aspect of comfort-retention balance, namely, they do not afford optimal liquid-retention and comfort to the wearer.
The comfort of the optimal incontinent undergarment includes four aspects: good fit, elasticity, breathability and discreetness. A well-fitting elastic undergarment will stretch adequately to accommodate to the wearer comfortably, yet it clings to the skin sufficiently to maintain fluid retention. Elasticity makes movement easier and more comfortable to the wearer, as well as minimizing garment shifting during significant movement. Breathability indicates a water-vapor transmitting garment enabling the user's body moisture to escape (but at the same time affording protection against escape of liquid if the garment is liquid-proof), as well as promoting hygiene by keeping the crotch area dry. Discreetness is assured by the softness and drape which renders it silent as opposed to a plastic diaper or or non-woven paper diaper which is audible when the user moves. Further, in this regard, the nearer the garment appears outwardly to be an ordinary undergarment (i.e., a woman's elastic brief or panties, for example), the more appealing and discreet the garment is.
The retentive aspect of the optimal incontinent undergarment includes: snugness, liquid penetration-resistance, and adaptability to use with an absorbent crotch pad or pads. Because prior garments of this type were not well fitting, they were not well adapted for use for the related purpose as a retainer of absorbent pads for women's menstrual flow.
Garments on the market typically have one or two of the above features, however, there are none having all of the features required for an optimum protective garment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an undergarment, specifically, one to be worn on the lower body for retention of body fluids which is comfortable, well fitting and discreet.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an undergarment for retention of body fluids which is liquid-proof, elastic and breathable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an undergarment for retention of body fluids which is snug, liquid-resistant or liquid-proof and adapted to be used with an absorbent crotch shield.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an undergarment for retention of body fluids which is durable and does not have a tendency to deteriorate during ordinary use, including machine washing and drying.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an undergarment which will accept disposable absorbent shields for women's menstrual flow.
It is to be understood that the terms "stretch" and "elastic" are used interchangeably in this specification.